Magic and Mafia
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: After the arcabaleno curse was broken and Tsuna Sawada crowned as the Tenth boss of Vangola family after finally turning thirteen. It just so happen a Hogwarts letter arrived for him on his thirteen birthday. How will the mafia survive magic? Moreover, how will the magic world survive Tsuna worshipping mafia? Not to mention Tsuna keeps attracting strange magical and ring animals.
1. Chapter 1

**I starred this story because there is so many stories about Harry Potter into KHR universe but almost none about Tsuna and gang into Harry Potter universe. So that's how this was born. Hope you all enjoy it and review, fav and follow. If I get sufficient feedback I'll update early too. But my other story is my main one till you all want to change it.**

 **This is a trial chapter. If you all like it I'll continue. If you don't I will not. As simple as that.**

 **Summary: After the arcabaleno curse was broken and Tsuna Sawada crowned as the Tenth boss of Vangola family after finally turning thirteen. It just so happen a Hogwarts letter arrived for him on his thirteen birthday. How will the mafia survive magic? Moreover, how will the magic world survive Tsuna worshipping mafia? Not to mention Tsuna keeps attracting strange beings.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will, boy but I wish.**

 **I know Hogwarts's starts at eleven years, let's just pretend here that it starts at thirteen years of age.**

The day was finally here. He never thought he'll live to see it. With all that had happened to him, Tsuna Sawada had never thought to think he would live to see his thirteenth birthday.

In his past two years, he had fought for his friends and this world and even if at first it had been totally unacceptable to him, he had adapted. And come to think of it he'd come to enjoy it too. He loved this life.

That was the whole reason he had accepted the position of the Vangola Decimo, the tenth head of the family. Short of his death, nothing could replace him from being the family head. Nono had finally retired, the arcabaleno who had finally been freed of their curse were still children for some reason. Bermuda, even after all that had taken over the Vendice.

Gokudera-kun had finally become the official right-hand man of the tenth boss and Yamamoto was still happy go lucky. Even Varia had attended the succession ceremony, and just out if pure coincidence no one had gotten hurt at he fight which had broken out.

It had been a week since then and now it was his birthday, he would officially be turning thirteen now. He would finally entering into his teens. Even his father had taken a leave on his birthday to spend the day with him. He was happy, contented even.

In his room he was eagerly waiting for tomorrow, perhaps for the first time since Reborn had shown up. He was sprawling on his bed, feeling extremely lazy. Deep in thoughts he only turned to face the door when it opened with a creak.

"Tsu-kun, are you busy?"

He blinked at his mother's form at his door. His mother seldom, if ever entered his room. Perhaps she understood that he was growing up or perhaps too busy with Futta and other children, but he felt like he hardly talked to his mother anymore.

But now was a good time to talk things out. Him father finally had taken to explain everything to his mother the day before the inheritance ceremony. It looked like his mother had finally come around.

"It's alright. I'm not busy at all"

He straighten himself in his bed and faced the door fully. He wanted to see his mother fully. It had been quite a while since he had talked to her alone. Just them two. Nana walked toward his bed, closed the door before sitting down.

"Tsu-kun, do you believe in magic?"

Whatever he had thought would come out of her mind this was not it at all. He had thought she would beg him to be careful, perhaps to leave mafia even or to scold him for not telling her the truth earlier. But magic? This was a little out of his expert.

The thought was not quite unbelievable after all that he had gone through it was not hard to believe in magic. Mukuro produced illusions that were real for god's sake.

"After all I've seen, I'll have to say yes"

He answered her. Her expression changed, a pained look taking over her face for a second before her cheerful look coming back. Maybe she had heard all that he had gone through from his father? Or as much as he knew. There were something's which were not meant to be known at all.

"Ah, It's good. You see Tsu-kun, mama is a part of a magic family too but doesn't have any magic powers. But you seems to have inherited them from my family. See here's your letter to attending a magic school called Hogwarts"

His whole frame froze in shock then he started to laugh. His father was in mafia and now his mother wanted him to believe she was from a magic family? As in wizard. Just how fucked up was his life? And what's more, there was even a magic school he had to attend. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

"I think it will be good idea for the Vangola boss to make some powerful magic allies Tsuna. Besides you've already been enrolled, or would you mind next year training without a break"

He did not know when reborn arrived and he did not know why he was here even if he was in Italy yesterday. He did not even know what this entitled here but if he'd learned anything it was that arguing with arcabaleno and especially reborn only worked as long as his life was not in consideration.

Bedsides he did not want to disappoint his mother who had such a hopeful look on her face.

"Do not reveal your identity to anyone"

That sealed his fate.

 **...**

Tsuna had one week to prepare for the unavoidable trip to Daigon Ally, which he had been told was one of the best places for shopping before being shipped off to Hogwarts.

Reborn had advised, more like beaten into him to keep his allegiance with Vangola and it's associates a secret. Apparently Vangola and Vendice were legendary even in the Magic world and Primo was a great magician whome almost no one had seen but all had heard of. As such, Vangola had a lot of influence in the magic council.

According to his mother, whom was a Black bit a Squib(a non-magic person born to magical parents) and thus her mother had taken her away from the world for protection Vangola was an considered to be the ruling party in the magic world. Also the biggest neutral ground between dark magic and light magic, not that he knew what the difference was.

In short all he got was that his mother was from one of the most important and old families in the magic world and his father was like belonging to the ruling family there. He had a bad feeling about it, as in life changing bad and it's always bad for him.

His only saving grace was that none of his friends had been there. Gokudera-kun had gone back to Italy, Yamamoto following in the tow, apparently he wanted to meet Squalo. Hibari-san was busy with Nanimori High and biting defaulters to death. Some of them had escaped him and he had spend the whole week looking for them. Lambo was busy with I-Pin who had gone to visit her master. Chrome was where Mukuro was and well Mukuro had an unhealthy obsession with him. More like his body.

After all he had been through it was really difficult to warp his mind around wooden sticks called wands for performing magic after all he'd seen, but he'll get used to it. He flied with flames after all.

His mother had yet to show him a proof of his lineage but had promised him that he'll see soon. A visit to her family home, which she had inherited after most of her family had been killed or removed and Las of her family had been taken to Azkaban (wizard world's Vendice which had him freaking) and her as the last family remaining becoming a family head.

In short her mother was his ward till he comes of age at sixteen and inherited it all. And she had ade arrangements to visit her ancestral home. So there they were going.

The Black mansion.

Which was much to his confusion was a building block. A paper was trusted into his face by reborn who had accompanied his mother and him. The small sun was sitting on his shoulder Leon who had changed into a gun and aiming at a man who had just appeared from thin air.

"Tsuna read the address and it'll burn afterwards. Remember the address"

Reborn commanded all the while his gun targeted at the lanky man who had appeared. Tsuna not wanting to disobey reborn quickly red the address.

It read-12 Grimmauld Place.

The paper busted into flames just as he finished reading. The man in front of them raised his hands in surrender as reborn did not waver.

"Remus-san?"

His mom called out to the man who had his hair all over the place. The clothes looked like they had seen better days and even the person itself looked worn out.

"Nana? Is that really you? Nana Black?"

The person called out. Reborn jumped from his shoulder to approach the man in front of him. By now Tsuna had learned not to question anything weird. The man who felt not quite human approached him with his mother.

"This is my son Tsuna. Tsu-kun, this is Remus-san, a friend of my brother Sirius. He's here to accompany is to the Daigon Ally for our first trip for supplies"

The not-quite human approached him, his steps not really careful as if feeling that Tsuna was no danger at all. Reborn having analysed the area once again took the place at his shoulder. The man gave Reborn a one over before putting up his guard. Looks like he recognised Reborn as a threat.

"Nice to meet you, son of Nana. Come this way"

He lead them into the apartment block and stopped in-between the numbers 11 and 13. He could not see anything there but he felt as if there was something there.

Before his very eyes a door appeared with number 12 on it. If he had been the Tsuna of two years ago he would have cried or even broken down, but after all he'd been through it looked like not much at all.

If that Remus person expected them to jump with surprise he was mistaken. For Tsuna this was an everyday thing. He had taken Mukuro and Chrome in after all and Mammon was a frequent visitor to him.

"You don't seem surprised at all. Usually people are at least surprised at this"

The not-quite human explained as the door opened and let them into the big corridor. Reborn jumped down and moved to god knows where. He had a feeling Reborn was making connecting tunnels and checking the place out.

"We'll I've seen a lot so I can't say I'm really surprised at all"

He called out to no quite human who only looked at him in amusement as if humouring him. Nana moved into the kitchens.

"Never thought I would be back here again"

She called as if recalling her childhood. Tsuna felt something not quite right with the place. It somehow get wrong, just as how Mukuro felt before he had reformed. Somewhat. But this was a place not a person filled with sadness and loneliness. But he had a feeling it was about to change though.

"I'll let you settle you into your rooms. You're luggage for the next two weeks is already there. Rest today, we'll go shopping tomorrow for your supplies"

For now he wanted to rest.

 **This is a side project for me majorly because I'm bored. My other story would not be ignored. If you guys want this to be more readily updated them give me nice feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe you. Fifteen reviews for one chapter. And one flame which I'm gonna ignore.**

 **Thank you all for the love and so you get an early chapter. Keep on reviewing and getting early chapters.**

 **Also tomorrow is an important day for me. We have university cutoff. Kindly pray for me or I might get depressed and delay chapters.**

The night had been awfully bad. There were noised that refuse to be quite and there were footsteps every ten minutes. Tsuna really envied his tutor's ability to be able to fall asleep in such a situation. He was not able to sleep even a wink last night. As a consequence the next morning welcomed him with a headache.

He still remembered last night when the not-quite human, no Remus-san had told him about him being a werewolf. And if the man expected him to be shocked he was sorely mistaken. He had seen a human-dinosaur before and this was comparatively very mild and within his realm of possibilities. He had told Remus-san that much. Much to his and Reborn's amusement the elder had only smiled and told him he had an overly active imagination.

The guy had no idea just how much of everything he hadn't seen in the magic world.

Then again he didn't know what they knew exactly.

Remus-san had explained that Hogwarts was a magic school, one if the best in the world there was and headmaster Dumbledore was the chief Warlock. He didn't know what it was but Reborn had done a good job of drilling it into his mind, that and most of the basic stuff he needed to know.

Apparently according to research spells and magic was a type of flame and everyone who had flames in small quantity were considered wizards. Also, wand was a medium for wizards to channel the flames they had. Also, spells didn't work against active flames, no matter what kind of spells.

Vangola researchers were still trying to figure out the reason behind all this. Also, actively powerful flames were to be recorded in magic community, and so far only Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were magicians with active flames, none of which were particularly powerful (compared to mafia) unfortunately or mafia would have seized them.

How Reborn knew all that he had no desire to ever find out. It won't surprise him if Reborn was part magic creature he had so fondly spoken of, but something in him screamed that he was 100% human.

Reborn was Reborn, he went along with that explanation.

He left the bed at seven, early by his standard and much to his surprise he was the last there. He just shook his head. These people were early freaks it seems. He dodged the cup that came flying at him almost in an absent minded state and sat down for breakfast. It was then he felt a pair of eyes focused on him.

"Is this normal?"

Remus-san gestured to the cup behind him which had made quite an impact in the wall.

"Ah, no"

Remus-san seemed to relax at that.

"It's usually much more worse. I guess Reborn does not want any visible injuries or hinder my mobility before the trip"

He quickly dug into the food his mother placed before him, leaving an open mouthed Remus to his own device. He'll come around.

Eventually that is.

He flinched as he dodged bullet fired by reborn for spacing out on him, something about how mafia boss don't space out. If he'll live to see that day it'll be great.

 **...**

Remus-san had lead them to a pub called Leaky Cauldron and he had to wonder what was worse, mafia club or magic club. This place was rowdy and not for the first time he thanked god that Hibari-san was not here or someone would have gotten hurt for sure and he had a feeling it was going to be him.

Suddenly he stopped moving, his intuitions roaring at him to get out. He just turned around in order to leave before something blocked. His intuitions went haywire at that. Reborn who had went ahead with Nana and Remus returned, his sensor for amusement and Tsuna torture blazing with interest.

The person Tsuna had bumped into had shaggy black hair and neutral coloured skin. Black eyes took in his form and for a second he felt every bone in his body freeze. This person must be a very powerful wizard to have such an intense gaze.

Tsuna was the one who broke the staring match first, having heard the unmistakeable click of Reborn's gun. Was it directed at him? Surely Reborn knew it was not his fault right?

The person made good use of the opportunity before he yanked his hood back up, which Tsuna had completely missed and vanished. The club froze as he picked up the note that had been with the person. It read

Serius Black

He had no idea what this was, most probably a name of someone and he knew only one Black in the magic world. Black was by no means a famous name in the magic world, and he had a feeling that the person who dropped was her mother's brother who had been arrested and was in prison.

But what was he doing here? Why was he here?

Before his questions could be answered the door of the pub was opened by a crazy looking woman. He quickly hid the note from prying eyes. Family was important after all and Reborn would kill him if he found out he'd not helped his family member, criminal or not.

"Let's go Tsuna"

Reborn tugged him out of the door but before they could reach the passage to the Daigon Ally something smashed in their path. The crazy looking woman had smashed a table in front of them. Normally Tsuna had let it go, that is, had he been alone. But he was here with Reborn right now and that meant he had to deal with this.

The mad woman was demanding something about a Black and Tsuna had a feeling that she was going about her uncle. With a shared look with Reborn he took a pill and entered Hyper Dying Will mode. The sooner he finished the better.

Reborn quickly shot a smoke bomb with the help of a newly transformed Leon while Tsuna quickly dealt with the crazy woman who was sprouting light, no spells everywhere. One of the green ones hit him, Reborn had called it a killing curse but it hardly affected him. Quickly dealing with her he hurried and with an apology to Reborn, picked him up and left. The next day news about a flying magic god with orange fire which rendered spells useless spread quickly through the masses. It was only fortunate that no one had seen Tsuna's face.

Reborn however promised stealth training for him.

 **...**

Reborn and Tsuna entered the alley well, more like Tsuna enters the alley carrying Reborn and Leon. All he got for his efforts was a hit on his head and a Leon gun pointed at him.

He was saved from the shot when someone knocked into him sending him sprawling all over the floor. The place was dark and shady, kinda like the underworld of mafia was before his guardians had made a clean sweep there.

"We need to find the Wizard Bank here, mama said she'll wait for us there"

Reborn begun walking and he followed out of habit. After walking for about ten minutes and not getting anywhere he all about asked Reborn, praying he'll not get hit again.

"Do you know where we're going Reborn?"

The hitman suddenly stopped before he jumped on top of Tsuna's head, Leon transforming into a hammer and whacked in on his head.

"Don't question me dame-Tsuna. I'm the greatest hitman after all"

Somehow Tsuna had a feeling Reborn was avoiding the question he had asked but he didn't ask out of fear of getting hit again. Minutes later he found himself in front of a gargoyle statue with his mother and Remus-san making their way out of a huge building.

"Tsu-kun, you're late so we went ahead and withdrew some money already"

His mother, oblivious to the gun being pointed at him continued happily. Remus knew better now, after the morning had learned no to get in-between Reborn and Tsuna in such a situation.

"Why don't you children go and get yourself a wand while me and Nana get you your books and other stuff. Also take a look at the animal section to get a pet"

At the word pet a small growl was heard. Tsuna nervously looked at Remus who had the question plastered all over his face. He could have dismissed it all as imagination if it was not heard a second time.

"Let Natus out baka-Tsuna?

And he had no other choice. Soon the newly freed sky lion was running after it's own tail before he pounced at Tsuna growling at him in a pitiful way.

"Ah, Natsu no one is replacing you"

He took the lion in his hand and Remus who was looking at him in amazement suddenly took the small lion from his hand.

"Amazing. I've never seen such an animal before. What kind of animal is it? I'm sure Hagrid would be interested in this animal"

Natsu growled in the werewolf's arms, wanting to go back to Tsuna. Before Natsu could do any damage to Remus, Tsuna took him into his own arms where the lion settled as if declaring 'mine'.

"Ah, we'll go and take a look at the wands"

He said as Natsu once again made himself comfortable growling at Remus whenever he came close, even biting or attempting to bit. Thankfully Remus soon separated from them along with his mother to collect all the items needed for the school.

"Let's get you a wand dame-Tsuna"

They soon reached an old looking shop which sold the wands. The wall was lined with boxes all where and begin the small counter sat a very old man. At he bell ringing indicating a customer he looked up sharply.

"I don't recognise you, which family do you belong to? Or are you a muggle born?"

The kind old man asked.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawa-Black"

He corrected himself. They had decided to go with black should someone recognise Sawada and pin it at Iemitsu. The old man gave him a look.

"You don't look like a Black much"

He commented. Tsuna just smiled.

"I take after my mother"

Never mention his mother was a Black in the family here. The man just nodded before asking him to take out his wand hand and started measurements and asking him questions like if this was his first wand and such.

Suddenly a wand was trusteed in front of him. He got the feeling that it was not the right one for him at all.

"Uno, I don't think this one is for me"

He commented before it was shoved into his hand. Much to his amazement as soon as he touched it, the wand froze. So did the next one and the one after that caught fire. So e broke in middle, some went on a rampage and after three hours of frozen, broken, rampaging, burning and god knows what wands they sat.

"I don't know what the problem is, all the phoenix wands freeze, dragon one caught fire and other went on a rampage or broke. This had never happened before. Something is clearly wrong with all this. It's as if no wand is strong enough to support your magic. Just how strong is your magic?"

The man was muttering loud enough for everyone to listen and Tsuna had a feeling that all those core had a respectful feeling for him but his magic was too much for those fragile things.

"It's truly a challenge Tsunayoshi-kun, but fear not, I'll somehow find you a perfect wand"

The old man was almost glowing with the challange. In all this chaos no one had noticed the absence of one of the world's greatest hitman.

"I expected nothing less from the tenth Tsuna. Good for you I already have a wand for you. Catch dame-Tsuna"

Reborn's voice was heard at the same time Tsuna out of reflex caught the thing flying at him in top speed. He had expected it to be a wand but nothing hit his hand.

Instead a shrill of bird was heard before an orange flowing bird was sitting on his hand which he had outstretched to catch the wand. The orange bird soon changed his colour to white before in his hand lay a wand. He swirled it before a stream of orange flames lit the shop. Sun flames.

"Was that a multi-Phoenix? Isn't it a legend associated with the first head of Vangola? What is going on here?"

The wand had turned once again into a phoenix which was rubbing it's face along with Tsuna's. Natsu not liking it at all that his master was being taken away begun liking Tsuna.

"It's Vangola secret. Keep your mouth quite or I'll shut it permanently"

The man thankfully knew when to shut up because the next second he went quite.

They met Nana and Remus outside the shop both looking at him as he held Natsu in his hand and the phoenix on his shoulder.

"So you ended up buying a Phoenix kid? I'm impressed kid, they're not easy to find and tame. Did you get your wand yet?"

Nana beamed at Remus's words.

"Reborn got it for me and I kinda found my wand"

He answered back and at their questioning looks the phoenix once again shrilled before turning white and into a wand.

"I got it from Vangola mama as no wand was accepting dame-Tsuna. I have connections"

It was good thing Reborn was talking for Tsuna had no idea how he was gonna explain it all.

"Ah Tsu-kun, we got you uniform for you too. Let's go home now or you'll be late for station tomorrow"

He was too tired to fight his mother and so left. Reborn had said something to Remus-san, he must have for him to stop questioning him. That or Vangola must have explained it all for him. For now all he wanted to do was rest and get ready for tomorrow.

 **And Tada. So the animals have begun to show up.**

 **Also, which KHR character should arrive at Hogwarts first along with Tsuna? Kindly vote for it and a name for Phoenix. I'm out if ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not too depressed, I got a branch in a uni. So here's the next chapter. The chapter for flaming descent will be up in a day or two. Thank you for all the reviews. I love them.**

 **And for all of you who wanted Hibari or Mukuro here they are. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Tsuna was either very lucky or very very unlucky, it depends on how you look at it. The day had started as suspiciously great. No Reborn with shocks in the morning, no Reborn with gun in his face but mostly, NO REBORN.

It could either mean Reborn was planning or that Reborn was really planning something bad. For him that is. Something he wanted no part of that is.

Tsuna Sawada quickly made his bed and arrived down. Quickly preparing breakfast as his mother had gone back home. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were left home alone too long.

"Prepare an extra plate dame-Tsuna. We have an additional guest with us today. One who will go with you to the school"

Tsuna did not like where this was going. He did not even want to turn around to look who it was. He already knew. The flames were warping around his own and leaving.

Natsu growled from behind his legs but otherwise made no move of coming out. Over his head the phoenix gave a thrilling shrill, almost as if happy with the presence and for the life of him he could not fathom why the phoenix, which had been named Nijiro was so thrilled.

"How happy I am that we're going together Tsunayosh-Kun. It'll give me more time to steal your body. Kufufufuf. And I'm thrilled to learn from the sun arcabaleno as well"

Mukuro was sitting in the black household as if he owned it with Reborn giving him a look. Apparently he was going to teach. And when he finally thought he'll get rid of him too.

Wait? Reborn was going to teach?

His life at school was doomed already.

"Who's this?"

Remus was not making things easier too.

 **...**

The method of arriving at platform 9 and a half was not fun for Remus. He had thought that the children would have freaked out at being told to walk into the pillar. He needed to his fun too. Being from a non-magical family, he knew what to expect from someone who had seen magic for the first time. So far all his expectations had been left into dirt. These children were not normal but he was sure that it would freak them out.

His expectations were once again damped when Mukuro just thrusted a trident into pillar. He had not seen him carry any. Was that magic? But it was forbidden outside the school till you came of age. Not to mention he had all the three wands with him and Nijiro was already at the station.

"Mukuro-san, don't do that. Even if you're curious. Especially if you're curious"

Tsuna was complaining and he so much wanted to ask what was happening.

"I'll stop if you'll lend your body to me"

And he so did not want to know. He had seen animals being possessed by Mukuro and had thought it had been accident but this pointed that that was not the case.

"He's Vongola"

Reborn was really a mind reader and everyone knew Vongola was crazy. It was better to not ask.

And so they departed from him, leaving him with more questions than answers. Perhaps he should warn Dumbledore? Then again the old man will be fi e without his help.

 **...**

The less it was said about the experience on Hogwarts Express the better.

Rokudoo Mukuro had met Kyoya Hibari who was highly annoyed at being forced away from his beloved Nanimori.

Let's just say it was lucky that the last compartment survived the last part of the journey and everyone learned about the black haired skylark and pineapple haired maniac. No one called then that though. They valued their lives.

The rumours said that they had even managed to take down a teacher or two.

No one knew how they both stopped just that they had and all was happy and peaceful till they both met in front of the ride that they had to bored to cross the lake.

Then everything started again. Who knew where Tsuna and Reborn were.

 **...**

Hogwarts was a school of magic. This was a school which had in it's first year seen not only a way to make a person immortal but also had it's fair share of mysteries. It had it's fair share of students who were one of a kind to say the least.

Like the boy who lived. He had survived a killing curse and lived to tell the tale. And Hermione Granger who despite being a muggle born was more knowledgeable than anyone who had spend their whole life in a magic society and you could never forget he Weasley twins which were a nightmare for the teachers.

But never had they seen such a site before.

It was the beginning of the second year for Harry Potter and his friends and after the happenings of last year they had thought that they had finally gotten free from all stress.

But then he had met Dobby and been made to miss the Hogwarts Express and coming here and getting a Howler in the face and finally settling down. Finally some peace and quite.

There were rumours about some interesting first years that could very well be foreigners. Foreigners were not uncommon but they were rare, more so even when he had heard that they had taken out teachers. Hermione had just snorted as if this was all a big joke and no one could best a teacher, but she was Hermione and Harry had a inking that she worshipped teachers.

The first years were lead inside from the door and there was a baby? A fucking baby at the teachers table. The sorting begun and it was not that interesting till a black haired boy was called up.

"Hibari, Kyoya"

Was it his imagination or was Mrs McGonagall's voice really shaking a little. The hat took one look at the boy, not even waiting for a second before crying.

"Gryffindor"

And McGonagall's whole body twitched. The black haired not did not even twitch from his place. He looked the the hat as if he wanted to rip it to shreds. Then with narrowed eyes he stepped aside.

"Rokudo, Mukuro"

There it was again, the shake in her voice and was it him or the first black haired boy looked tense too. The purple haired guy with pineapple hairdo took a step forward before the hat begun hectically crying.

"Slytherin, stay away from me magician"

The hall was silent. You could even hear a pub drop. The purple haired guy looked put out.

"I really wanted to get into your mind"

And more silence followed.

"Sawada, T-Tsunayoshi"

Her voice if possible looked even more shaken. A timid brown haired boy stepped forward. He looked too young to be in Hogwarts, barely looked ten and of so very timid that Harry doubted he could be anything other than Hufflepuff. The hat touched the boy's head. And more silence. For ten minutes no one moved..

.

.

.

.

And more silence. It was all half and hour before the hat responded when Professor McGonagall poked it.

"Ah, sorry I fell asleep. It's such a comfortable and warm feeling here. So good. Can we not sort him? I'm having a feeling it'll cause a lot of chaos if we do"

And more silence. For the first time in Hogwarts's history the hat had failed to or more like refused to sort someone. This just never happened.

In all the silence it happened. Kyoya Hibari attacked Rokudo Mukuro and a fight broke out. No one knew what was going on. For all this was a new type of magic. The weapon of the black haired boy was on fire and the purple haired guy disappeared and reappeared at will.

All without a wand in hand.

Teachers were trying to control then but so far no spell had hit or had any effect. At this rate the great hall was going to be destroyed.

And then a shot was fired. At once everyone stilled. For muggels it was a gun fire sound, terrifying but for pureblood it was something unknown.

"That's enough. Go back to your houses. Dame-Tsuna behave like a boss and join Mukuro for now at hid table. We'll sort the all out later"

The baby was holding a green gun which had made that impact. Was that also magic? And then the gun turned into lizard and snuggled into his hat.

"Ciao, I'm Reborn. World's greatest hitman and I'm your new physical defence teacher. This is Leon my assistance. Hope we get along"

Hogwarts just got crazier year after year.

 **...**

Teachers and Tsuna had never gotten along. More like thee poor boy never had a teacher like him except Reborn and well the less we say for Reborn the better. So he really did not like when he was summoned to the headmasters' office.

Mukuro had oh so gracefully decided to accompany him which lead to Hibari Kyoya coming too. McGonagall was not happy to say the least. Reborn had climbed up at his head.

They had passed by a gargoyle statue which had a candy name for a password. A stairway up and they were in front if an old man which may actually beat Nono in age.

"My dear boy. I'm sure you're aware the problem that has arisen. We can't leave you houseless. So we'll have the teachers choose the house for you"

Tsuna didn't know why but problems always followed him but one look at the teachers and he decided hat the teacher in yellow was the safest and he hoped she choose him. The sharp faced woman who had read their names was too intimating, the black haired wizard looked too terrifying and the third eerily reminded him of Verde and looked like he wanted to study him.

"I'll take the poor child"

He breathed a sigh of relief before Reborn opened his mouth.

"I'll recommend putting him with Hibari or Mukuro though. He's the only one who can calm them once they get going"

And it started another argument he really didn't want.

"I'll take him" "He'll do better in my house" and even "I'll study him good"

Thankfully the headmaster was so understanding.

"Why don't you share. One week in each house it is. It'll also strengthen inter house unity"

And he so wanted that nice house.

"Well done dame-Tsuna. You gained access to all the houses. Now you'll be able to gain subordinates and connections more easily"

He really didn't want Reborn to point that out. His life at Hogwarts was more than doomed. Nijiro who was apparently talking with the other phoenix shrilled, _trouble magnet._

"I don't want to hear it from a bird"

And he had another problem and judging by the weird faces of people this was not normal at all. They had magic, can't they talk to animals or was it only him?

And to think he just wanted a normal life for just one day.

 **So which who is next there? Gokudera? Yamamoto? Varia? Byakuran? Vendice? Who knows. For all you know I could be a normal class. Yeah, maybe I'll wait before anyone else shows up.**

 **In the end I couldn't decide on a house so this. For all that who can't tell. The sorting hat was too drunk on Tsuna's flames that he was not able to respond properly. You know it's first time coming in contact with such a strong flame that also sky.**

 **And no one in HP universe will be a sky. Sorry.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me your views.**


End file.
